La spirale infernale
by scrattounette
Summary: Vieille fic qu trainait et que certains connaissent déjà peut être... Et si, à la fin de la saison 3, le bureau de Jack Malone était obligé de fermer? Que deviennent nos agents?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Bonjour les gens!!!!!!  
Voilà, j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a un petit moment et je l'ai déjà publiée sur certains forum. Donc peut être que certains d'entre vous la connaissez déjà. Mais, je me suis dit que je perdais rien à la poster ici.

L'histoire débute juste après la saison 3 avec ce final fracassant! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

Bonn lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 1

L'immeuble regroupant tous les services du FBI en plein cœur de New York se dressait devant lui de l'autre côté de la rue. Martin l'observa quelques minutes, en se rappelant sa dernière enquête qui l'avait emmené à l'hôpital. Après des mois d'absence dus à ses blessures et à sa rééducation, le jour était venu pour lui de retourner travailler. Il décida finalement de mettre tous ces mauvais souvenirs de coté, et de commencer à tourner la page. Et cela débutait par un retour au bureau.

Il prit une profonde inspiration juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait son nouveau bureau. Il n'était jamais revenu depuis que quelques bureaucrates haut-placés avaient décidé de fermer le service des personnes disparues après l'embuscade dans laquelle il avait été blessé.

Il appréhendait tous les regards qui allaient immanquablement se tourner vers lui lorsqu'il allait apparaître et traverser cet étage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il voulait juste retourner travailler. C'était déjà assez difficile de devoir aller dans un autre service dés son retour. Il s'était bien habitué à cette équipe qui était devenue sa deuxième famille, et maintenant il fallait la quitter.

Les deux portes en fer s'ouvrirent lentement devant lui et Martin se força presque à sortir de l'ascenseur et à marcher droit devant lui, appuyé sur sa canne jusqu'au bureau de son nouveau patron ignorant les yeux curieux autour de lui qui le regardaient passés. Les premières heures ici seraient vraisemblablement les plus pénibles, il le savait.

Jack traversa rapidement l'étage, un peu essoufflé, à la recherche de Martin qu'il trouva assis à son nouveau bureau non loin du sien, en train de lire des dossiers.

« Martin ? »

Celui-ci releva le nez de ses papiers un peu étonné et reconnut son ancien patron qui s'avançait vers lui, un peu haletant

« Jack ?

-On travaille dans le même service.

-Je sais, le patron me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

-Je voulais être là pour ton arrivée mais j'ai été obligé de m'absenter… Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va. Je ne cours pas encore le marathon, mais ça va.

-Bien.

-Et les autres ?

-Vivian travaille au service anti-drogue, Sam a repris son ancien poste. Et Danny est parti aux infiltrations. Nous ne le voyons plus beaucoup. D'ailleurs, les filles ne sont pas au courant, il m'avait demandé de ne rien leur dire pour qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas… Ecoute, continua t-il en regardant sa montre, je t'emmène déjeuner dehors, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme accepta volontiers, ravi à l'idée de quitter ce bureau quelques instants. Ils furent tous deux soulagés de sentir un peu d'air frai en mettant les pieds à l'extérieur

Jack remarqua tout de suite que son collègue éprouvait encore quelques difficultés à se déplacer en s'appuyant sur sa canne, cependant, lui en parler l'aurait mis mal à l'aise. Il était sans doute préférable d'attendre avant de discuter de tout ça. Tous les membres de son ancienne équipe étaient encore choqués, même si certains refusaient de l'admettre.

Les deux hommes s'achetèrent un hot dog et profitèrent des derniers des derniers beaux jours avant l'arrivée de l'hiver pour manger sur un banc dans un parc à proximité.

« Alors, comment se passe ton premier jour de retour ?

-Bien pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore eu droit aux sarcasmes que m'envoyait Danny lorsque j'ai intégré votre équipe…

-Je m'en souviens, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas tendre , se rappela Jack.

-Au fait, comment va t-il ?

-Il a eu du mal à encaisser, je crois, mais ça a l'air d'aller. Enfin, je suppose, tu sais comment il est. Et puis avec son nouveau boulot, on ne le voit pas souvent. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Il ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles ?

-Il est sûrement très occupé ! Quelle idée d'aller aux infiltrations ?

-C'est un service qu'il connaît déjà. Il y travaillait avant de venir dans mon service. »

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Dois-je poster la suite??? Dîtes moi si cela en intéresse, ou tout simplement ce que vous en pensez! Merci!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Danny qui s'apprêtait à faire son rapport à son patron allait entrer dans l'immeuble, aperçut à quelques mètres de lui deux de ses anciens collègues. Il regarda Martin s'éloigner aux cotés de Jack prenant appuie sur une canne. Il se sentait effroyablement coupable. Il ne se montra pas à ses collègues, et ceux-ci ne le virent pas.

Il n'était même pas allé à l'hôpital pour le voir, ou plutôt si, il y était allé, mais il n'avait pas pu entrer dans la chambre de son ami et avait fait demi-tourr dans le couloir.

Il détourna le regard en soufflant. Il devait rester concentré sur son travail. L'affaire sur laquelle il était devenait de plus en plus compliquée. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue son but et ne commettre aucune erreur. Si le gang dans lequel il était infiltré depuis deux mois s'apercevait qu'il était un flic, il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il côtoyait ces gars et il commençait à les connaître. Ils n'étaient pas très futés mais ils étaient violents, surtout leur patron, Javier. C'était un homme très influent dans le milieu et Danny avait réussit à le rencontrer grâce à ce qui devait passer pour du hasard. Mais l'homme de main de Javier, un certain Rodriguez semblait très méfiant, et le jeune agent avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire accepter de lui.

Danny frappa nerveusement à la porte du bureau de son patron.

« Entrez ! … Tiens, Taylor ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter : une semaine sans donner de nouvelles. A quoi vous pensez ?

-Rodriguez avait quelques soupçons à mon sujet. Je pense qu'il me surveillait. J'ai préféré rester tranquille.

-Vous avez du nouveau ?

-On m'a demandé d'accompagner Rodriguez et Carlos pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'important pour eux.

-Où ça ?

-A Miami.

-Miami ? Vous plaisantez? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Si je n'y vais pas, ils vont se douter de quelque chose et ils ne me feront plus confiance. Il ne s'agit que de rencontrer un acheteur potentiel ! Ce n'est ni une vente ni un échange.

-D'accord, mais faites attention ! »

Danny posa un dossier contenant toutes les dernières preuves qu'il avait pût accumuler sur le bureau de son patron et sortit.

Vivian venait chercher un dossier sur un trafiquant de drogue sur lequel l'agent Follen semblait avoir des informations. Elle s'approchait de son bureau d'un pas décidé lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net en voyant à sa grande surprise Danny en sortir.

« Danny ?

-Hé ! Viv ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je venais voir l'agent Follen pour une enquête… Comment se passe ton boulot ?

-Bien, bien. C'est fatigant, mais ça va. Et toi ? Le service anti-drogue !

-Ce n'est pas merveilleux mais on se sent parfois utile. C'est déjà ça !

-Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, mais je dois y aller, on m'attend.

-D'accord. »

Vivian regarda le jeune homme disparaître dans le couloir. Il avait étrangement l'air sur ses gardes, méfiant de tout, peut être parce qu'il devait travailler avec de nouveaux collègues. Danny avait mis beaucoup de temps à lui accorder sa confiance quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle ne savait pas quel était exactement son nouveau travail, Jack ne le lui avait pas dit, mais elle pensait qu'il avait dû retrouver son ancien poste comme Sam.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Follen qui vînt lui ouvrir. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle et son équipe tentaient de coincer un dealer de drogue du nom de Ruiz.

« En effet, je l'ai déjà croisé il y a quelques temps. C'est un petit dealer sans grande importance. Il est indépendant des grands cartels de drogue et il a du mal à s'imposer, c'est pour ça que personne ne s'est vraiment beaucoup intéressé à lui. Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de mal à l'attraper, je pense.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est attaché à personne ?

- Certain. Il a commencé seul, c'est ce qui fait son originalité, il n'aurait rien à gagner en s'associant ou en se mettant pour le compte de quelqu'un. »

* * *

La suite vous intéresse? Faîte-le moi savoir! Les reviews sont plus que bienvenues. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Trois semaines plus tard.**

La soirée débutait à peine et Jack et Martin attendaient Sam et Vivian dans un petit bar discret proche de l'immeuble du FBI. Comme la semaine précédente, il s'agissait de prendre des nouvelles des uns et des autres, mais aussi, de passer un bon moment entre amis. Cette situation leur avait au moins permit de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples collègues de bureau.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent en même temps et les rejoignirent heureuses de retrouver des amis après une longue journée. L'équipe se retrouvait presque au complet. Il ne manquait que Danny, mais personne n'avait réussi à le prévenir de leurs rendez vous hebdomadaires.

Jack avait décidé de leur annoncer les démarches qu'il entreprenait depuis quelques temps.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, je vais essayer de faire rouvrir le service des personnes disparues. Enfin, je vais essayer, il serait plus exact de dire que je vais y arriver ! Mais j'ignore combien de temps cela va me prendre. Evidemment quand ce sera fait, je compte y diriger la même équipe.

-Et bien, lui répondit Vivian le sourire aux lèvres, je me demandais combien de temps encore tu mettrais à nous annoncer ça !

-J'ai raté l'effet de surprise. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps cela me prendre. Certains me mettent des bâtons dans les roues. »

Les quatre amis blaguèrent entre eux pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, puis s'apercevant de l'heure tardive, ils résolurent à se quitter et à rentrer chez eux. Sam prit un taxi dés la sortie du bar mais les autres retournèrent dans le parking de l'immeuble du FBI pour reprendre leur voiture.

Alors qu'ils se décidaient enfin tous les trois à partir chacun de leur coté, une voiture sombre entra lentement dans le parking et s'arrêta à environs vingt mètres d'eux. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, car il y avait toujours des agents pour travailler la nuit. Cela leur arrivait à eux aussi parfois.

Vivian était en train de dire à Martin qu'il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment bien récupéré de sa blessure lorsque le regard de celui-ci dévia jusqu'à l'individu apparaissant de la voiture qui venait de faire son entrée. Il le reconnut immédiatement et voulu s'approcher de lui, ayant remarqué que l'homme l'avait lui aussi identifié. Il commença à s'avancer vers lui sous les regards étonnés de Vivian et Jack qui n'avaient pas encore réalisé ce qu'il se passait.

Mais alors que Martin n'avait fait que quelques pas, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et un homme en surgit.

« Taylor ! »

Danny fit face à l'homme qui l'appelait et aperçut Follen, tandis que Vivian et Jack se retournaient, distinguant ainsi Danny, l'air embarrassé, face à un autre agent qu'ils connaissaient bien, et qu'ils n'appréciaient guère.

« Il faut que vous voyez ça !, reprit Follen, puis voyant les autres agents un peu plus loin, rejoignez moi dans mon bureau dans dix minutes au plus tard. C'est urgent ! »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Jack et Vivian, et fit demi tour. Danny ferma les yeux quelques instants en se massant la nuque, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Jack se tenait déjà devant lui, alors que Martin et Vivian les rejoignaient.

« Salut, lâcha-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

-Salut, ça va ? Tu as l'air exténué !

-Ca va. C'est juste que j'aie beaucoup voyagé ces derniers temps.

-Et le boulot ? Follen n'est pas trop exigent ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Nous avons eu quelques divergences d'opinions il y a quelques années sur nos méthodes de travail. »

En écoutant Jack, Vivian esquissa un léger sourire. Son collègue minimisait les choses. Follen était vraiment l'opposé de Jack dans le boulot comme dans la vie. Danny se faisait les mêmes réflexions.

« Je suis vraiment soulagé de vous voir tous en aussi bonne forme, reprit le jeune homme surtout à l'adresse de Martin et Vivian… Martin, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas être venu te voir à l'hôpital…

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de mal. »

Danny acquiesça nerveusement. Il s'en voulait quand même.

« Je dois vous laisser… Follen m'attend. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant.

-D'accord… Fait attention à toi.

-Vous aussi. »

Danny s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers la cage d'ascenseur. Il devait rester concentré, il le savait. Follen avait eu l'air inquiet quelques minutes plus tôt. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui montrer d'urgence ? S'était-il passé quelque chose en son absence ? Danny venait de séjourner pendant une semaine et demie à Miami, passant tout son temps avec deux membres influents du gang. Il avait très bien pu arriver quelque chose sans qu'il en soit encore averti. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, c'était plutôt inquiétant.

« Entrez ! »

La voix de Follen était nerveuse et haussée. Danny pénétra à l'intérieur où son patron faisait les cent pas. Il semblait agité et inquiet.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Je voulais vous montrer quelque chose. Un cadavre a été retrouvé par hasard il y a deux jours dans l'Hudson. Est-ce qu'il vous rappelle quelqu'un ? »

Follen saisit une photo du cadavre en question sur son bureau et la tendit à Danny qui n'hésita pas longtemps.

« C'est Lorenzo. Il travaillait pour Carlos.

-Il a été tué d'une balle dans le dos. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Non, j'ignorais qu'il avait été tué. Je viens juste de revenir de Miami, je ne suis au courant de rien.

-Essayez d'en savoir plus, et méfiez-vous. S'ils commencent à s'entre-tuer, ils feront bientôt une erreur. »

Le jeune hocha de la tête silencieusement et reposa la photo. Sans faire attention à son patron qui ne se calmait pas, il s'installa sur le siège le plus près de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé à Miami ?

-Nous avons rencontré des trafiquants de drogue qui semblent être influents là-bas. Javier veut s'associer avec eux. Si ça fonctionne, ce sera une très bonne opération pour lui. Mais il préfère prendre tout son temps pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

-Quand est-ce que cette « association » va se concrétiser à votre avis ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ça risque de prendre plusieurs mois. »

* * *

Dites-moi si la suite vous intéresse, et je la posterai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Jack était ralenti dans ses démarches mais il n'abandonnait pas, et il commençait à réaliser qu'il s'approchait de son but. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de rouvrir son service. Sa femme et ses filles étant parties depuis longtemps à Chicago, il se retrouvait tous les soirs seul chez lui, et pour ne pas trop repenser à cette situation tellement pitoyable à ses yeux, il consacrait tout son temps à son travail et à la réintégration de son unité.

En attendant, Vivian enquêtait toujours sur ce trafiquant de drogue dont Follen lui avait un peu parlé. Mais plus l'enquête progressait, plus elle et son équipe comprenaient qu'ils étaient tombés sur un véritable gang qu'ils n'avaient pas suspecté au début. Cependant, elle soupçonnait aussi Follen de ne pas lui avoir tout dit lors de leur entrevue ; elle le connaissait, et avec lui il ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Il lui avait affirmé sans émettre de doutes que Ruiz agissait seul. Mais aujourd'hui les choses semblaient montrer le contraire. Follen lui avait-il réellement menti ou Ruiz avait-il décidé pour une raison obscure de ne plus travailler seul ?

Pensive, elle regardait le paysage défiler à coté d'elle, assise coté passager-avant de la voiture qui l'emmenait, elle et son collègue voir un certain Carlos Santos qui paraissait visiblement très impliqué dans ce trafique de drogue, même si elle n'avait pas encore de preuve.

Ils garèrent la voiture devant un petit pavillon de banlieue qui était tout à fait normal en apparence et frappèrent à la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Vivian reconnut l'homme qui lui ouvrit la porte comme étant Danny ! Tous deux restèrent un moment interdits mais Danny retrouva rapidement ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il le plus froidement possible.

-Je suis l'agent spécial Harket, et voici l'agent spécial Johnson du FBI, nous voudrions parler à Carlos Santos.

-Entrez ! … Attendez là ! »

Vivian s'était maintenant ressaisie, comprenant le manège de son collègue. Ainsi, elle avait découvert le nouveau travail de Danny. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Un autre homme s'approcha d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Il paraît que le FBI me cherche. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions. »

Deux hommes parmi lesquels Danny s'étaient postés derrière Carlos, observant les deux agents. Vivian fit de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder et rester concentrée, espérant que Carlos ne remarquerait rien. De même Danny ne la regardait pas et garda un visage froid sans expression. Les deux agents interrogèrent Carlos pendant quelques minutes mais ils ne purent rien en tirer, et lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent le jeune agent infiltré ne leva pas une seule fois les yeux dans leur direction.

Vivian resta silencieuse durant le trajet de retour au FBI jusqu'à ce que son collègue, intrigué ne finissent par l'interroger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, je réfléchissais.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, oui, tout va bien. »

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de divulguer la véritable identité de Danny, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mis les choses au claire avec Follen. En admettant que Follen ne soit pas au courant de la relation de Ruiz avec le cartel de drogue, c'était une grave faute qui aurait pût coûter la vie à Danny. Il ne s'était probablement pas assez ou mal renseigné.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur bureau, les deux agents firent leur rapport à leur supérieur, puis Vivian s'absenta. Elle se rendit directement dans le bureau de Follen qui parût surpris de la voir. Elle devait éclaircir cette histoire et tenta tant bien que mal de se contenir.

« Agent Johnson ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Vous vous rappelez la petite visite que je vous ai rendu il y a un mois ?

-Oui, c'était au sujet d'un petit dealer, je crois.

-Ruiz ! Vous saviez que nous ferions le rapprochement à un moment ou à un autre avec Santos !

-Santos ? J'ignorais que Ruiz travaillait avec lui.

-Vraiment ? Vous auriez dû mieux vous renseigner avant d'envoyer un de vos agents sous couverture. C'est le genre de surprise qui peut jouer en sa défaveur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous avez vu Taylor ?

-Oui, je l'ai vu. Nous sommes allés interroger Carlos Santos chez lui tout à l'heure.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien, nous avons joué le jeux, et je pense que Carlos ne s'est aperçut de rien.

-Vous pensez ? Il faut que je sois sûr !

-Je suis désolée, je ne le lui ai pas demandé. Vous devriez prendre contact avec Danny pour savoir s'il va bien.

-Ca n'est pas aussi simple. Je ne peux pas le contacter n'importe quand.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que Danny est…

-Il est tout seul pour l'instant. Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire. »

Vivian préféra sortir du bureau pour ne pas exploser. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour retourner dans son bureau annoncer à son patron ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle croisa rapidement Sam dans un couloir qui remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Vivian passa son chemin, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler. Elle était furieuse. Elle en voulait à Follen. Il pouvait être un bon agent sur le terrain, mais il était mauvais pour commander des hommes, et il venait une fois de plus de le prouver. Mais elle en voulait aussi à Danny, parce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, parce qu'il avait choisi de travailler dans un des services les plus dangereux qu'il soit, parce qu'il avait décidé de fuir.

« Vivian ? »

Son patron l'interpellait en allant à se rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je viens de recevoir un coup de file de l'agent Follen ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

-J'allais le faire, je voulais d'abord être sûr.

-De toute façon, il nous attend dans son bureau. Vous m'accompagnez !

-Encore, mais j'en viens ?

-Et bien vous y retournez ! »

Follen laissa entrer Vivian et son patron, l'agent Davids dans son bureau.

« Depuis combien de temps enquêtez-vous sur Carlos Santos ? Demanda Davids.

-Cela fait plus de trois mois maintenant. Mais notre enquête n'est pas centrée sur Carlos, nous visons plus haut.

-Comment ça ? »

Mais Follen n'eut pas le temps de reprendre et fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit et Danny apparut.

« Vous tombez bien Taylor ! Entrez ! »

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce essayant de ne pas s'énerver et s'aperçut de la présence de Vivian et d'un autre agent.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si cette istoire intéresse encore, alors dîtes moi si je mets la suite. Sinon, je pense arrêter 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Des interrogations et des reproches.**

« Je vous présente l'agent spécial Davids qui est à la tête du service anti-drogue et vous connaissez déjà l'agent Johnson. Ils sont venus me parler de votre rencontre imprévue tout à l'heure. Est-ce que Carlos Santos s'est aperçu de quelque chose ?

-Non, par chance, ça s'est bien passé.

-Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez votre enquête, repris Follen à l'adresse de Davids.

-Pas tout de suite, l'interrompit Danny. Il serait plus judicieux de continuer quelques temps.

-Il a raison, renchérie Vivian, si nous arrêtons brusquement, ils vont se douter de quelque chose et ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Très bien »

Vivian et son patron quittèrent le bureau, laissant seuls Danny et Follen.

« Vous êtes sûr que Carlos ne se doute de rien ?

-Dans le cas contraire, je serais certainement déjà mort ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais que vous étiez censé surveiller un minimum mes arrières !

-C'était un malentendu ! Johnson et son équipe devait enquêter sur un petit dealer et elle est tombée sur Carlos.

- Je croyais que vous surveilliez justement tous ceux qui sont liés de près ou de loin au gang… Ce genre de chose peut tout foutre par terre.

-Ca n'arrivera plus. »

Vivian était encore furieuse contre Follen et aussi contre Danny. Elle passa le reste de la journée à tenter de se calmer, le nez dans des dossiers, après avoir expliqué à son collègue qu'ils étaient obligés d'abandonner leur affaire. En fin de journée, elle n'avait pas bougé de son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées. Un homme se présenta devant elle.

« Danny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je… je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette manière.

-Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui m'en parles ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ?

-Jack le sait, mais je ne sais pas si les autres savent. Je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire à toi et à Sam.

-Je vois… Nous avons tous rendez-vous ce soir après le boulot, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Dans dix minutes en fait, j'attends juste Jack. Tu veux nous accompagnez ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne peux pas. Il faut vraiment que je m'en aille, je suis attendu, tu sais ce que c'est.

-D'accord, mais fait attention à toi !

-T'inquiète pas. Passe le bonjours aux autres de ma part., s'il te plait. »

Jack vînt la chercher quelques minutes plus tard comme prévu.

« On y va ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Attend une minute. J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose avant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es au courant de la nouvelle affectation de Danny ? »

L'agent détourna le regard, il avait promis au jeune homme de ne pas dire aux filles ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne voulais pas non plus mentir à sa collègue et amie.

« Je l'ai appris quelques jours seulement avant qu'il ne commence… Il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien vous dire, à toi et à Sam… Comment est-ce que tu as su ?

-Un accident. Nous travaillons sur la même affaire, et cet idiot de Follen s'est planté !

-Danny va bien ?

-Oui, il a réussi à rattraper le coup.

-Bon, Je suis désolé Viv, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais tu le connais, quand il a une idée dans la tête !

-Oui, il me fait penser à quelqu'un…

-On a toujours rendez-vous avec Martin et Sam ce soir, on y va ? Il vont nous attendre sinon.»

Sam attendait seule ses amis dans leur petit bar habituel, un peu inquiète par le comportement de Vivian un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Martin fit irruption à son tour et la rejoignit.

« Ca va ? Tu as l'air préoccupée !

-C'est rien, je réfléchissais, Vivian a eu un comportement étrange tout à l'heure.

-Comment ça ?

-J'en sais rien exactement, je l'ai croisée dans un couloir, elle avait l'air furieuse et inquiète en même temps.

-Ca doit être à cause du boulot.

-Sans doute… Tiens, les voilà ! »

Ils s'assirent aux cotés de leurs collègues et Vivian commença par présenter ses excuses à Sam, puis elle se détendit peu à peu.

« A ton avis, combien de temps ça va te prendre de rouvrir le service, questionna t-elle pour changer de conversation.

-Je l'ignore encore, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines je pense.

-Et Danny, il est au courant ? demanda Sam.

-Heu, non, pas encore. Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

-Je le vois de moins en moins… J'essaie d'aller le voir de temps en temps à son bureau, mais il n'y est jamais. »

Vivian s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son collègue. Elle savait qu'il fuyait. Autrefois aussi il avait beaucoup fui, mais il avait fini par trouver une certaine stabilité dans sa vie grâce à son travail dans l'équipe de Jack Malone. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, même si d'apparence, il semblait calme et concentré sur son travail, elle savait qu'il avait délibérément décidé de fuir et de rester seul. C'était comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose envers eux. Son regard se posa sur Martin.


End file.
